What is right and what we want
by BacktotheBurrow
Summary: Hermione and Ron start their relationship at the end of their sixth year, but when they have an important journey to save the wizarding world to go on their relationship might get in the way.
1. What are we doing?

What if Ron and Hermione's Relationship started earlier? When they choose to focus finding horcruxes and defeating Voldemort,their relationship may get in the way, or save them.

This is a multi-chapter story starting at the end of the trios sixth year and going throughout the seventh novel.

Hope you like it :)

Chapter One: Sixth year Confessions

It was Ron's first day back from the hospital wing after he had been poisoned, he was still feeling a little weak but the day carried on well, especially because Hermione has surprisingly stopped ignoring him after a long few months. Ron had no idea what was going through her mind when she came into the great hall practically glowing and smiling at him that morning.

He soon found out why when Lavender was giving him anguished looks in potions looking like she was trying to hold back tears. Although Ron was relieved to be rid of her he couldn't help feeling a rush of guilt sweep over him.

Harry came and sat next to him

"Do you know what happened?" Ron said quietly.

"Well you got poised accidently by Slughorn's-"

"No" Ron cut him off "I mean… Everything's different, Lavender isn't trying to snog my arse off like usual, Hermione is even talking to me again, but it's not just that she's acting different."

"Maybe you should talk to her about that." Harry said awkwardly not wanting to get into a conversation that Ron and Hermione should be having.

Harry knew how Ron and Hermione felt about each other and how their feelings were so strong yet so different from each other's. Although both were obvious Hermione's feelings, especially this year, have been more apparent. Ron on the other hand tried very hard to cover up his feelings but could not control his jealousy with Hermione and other boys especially Victor Krum.

Harry shook his head as his mind began to wonder to his own love interest, Ginny. He awoke out of his day dreams when everyone abruptly got up and exited the class as it ended.

Fifteen minutes into lunch time and Hermione still hadn't come. While nobody else noticed as Hermione didn't show up for meals all the time Ron was in a state of panic.

"Where is she? You don't think she's mad at me again do you? What if Lavender-"

"Ron. She's probably in the library, like usual," said Harry now getting annoyed.

Ron didn't even hear Harry finish his sentence as he rushed out of the great hall and up to the library.

Hermione was in the library reading Hogwarts: a History. Her mind kept wandering to Ron, for what seemed like the hundredth time she shook out of her thoughts and attempted to read with no success. She stood up in defeat turning to the large shelves that held the thousands of books when she felt someone walking up behind her. She whipped around only to see Ron standing there with his signature smirk and his ears slightly red, Hermione blushed at the sight of him.

"Hi." He breathed heavily.

Hermione thought of making a snippy comment on how he must of ran here but was too caught up in how close he was to her she couldn't put the words together in her head.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Should we talk over…you know all that has happened these past few months?" Ron asked.

"Y-Yeah, but I have work to do now, could we do it in the common room tonight?" Hermione managed to spit out.

Ron agreed then left. Hermione had some time to gather her thoughts. Could Ron possibly have feelings that go past friendship for her? He did say her name in the hospital wing while asleep.

_It's just a mere coincidence_ she thought.

Hermione couldn't even admit to herself that it meant the world to her, just the thought of him dreaming about her, and only her made her heart is why she sat and held his hand while he slept until Madam Pomfery forced her to leave.

She realized she was standing there staring off into space like a nutter, so she picked up another book and pretended to read while she dreamed of her red headed love interest and what they would talk about later that night in the common room.

The rest of classes and dinner flew by, now everybody was sitting in the common room. Hermione sitting in her favorite arm chair, Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch, and Ron on the floor by their feet. Ron and Hermione knew they couldn't talk until everyone had left. Their fellow Gryffindor's had a habit of listening in to their conversations seeing if they can get amusement from a row forming between the two. They could not take that chance this time, it was too personal.

Slowly their classmates started leaving the common room to go up to the dorms, some by themselves, some in couples or groups. Before they knew it was just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny left.

"Well mates I think it's time for me to go off," said Harry as he started walking off. "You coming Ron?"

"Oh um no I think I-I'll just stay down here for a bit." Ron stated uncomfortably.

"Me too." Said Hermione said quietly, Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a knowing wink as she walked with Harry to the dormitories.

Finally they were alone and it just hit Hermione how nervous she was. She got off the arm chair and joined Ron who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She could tell by how red his ears were that he was nervous as well, this gave her a small amount of comfort.

"Where do we even start this Hermione?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione was going to answer but he continued to speak.

"All of the issues we have they're all…they're all my fault." He said solemnly as he put his head down like a sad child. "I'm such a prat."

"You are not a prat Ronald, and it's both our faults, we physically cannot keep our emotions in check." She said building up courage.

"And why is that?" Ron asked. They both went quiet again; both of them knew the answer but neither one of them wanted to say it.

_We have to start somewhere_ Hermione thought.

"You know in the beginning of the year Lavender would always talk about you at night when we were all in our dorm, she would talk about how she wanted you and how she was making plans to get you to want her back. I was so confident that it wouldn't work because I thought…" She tailed off not finishing the sentence. "But when it did I-I just felt to stupid Ron." The hurt showing in her eyes.

They were now looking each other in the eyes all of their insecurities gone.

"And I asked you to Slughorn's Christmas party because that's the night I wanted something to start with us Ron." She got silent for a moment. "I was going to kiss you that night."

Hermione looked away from Ron and remained silent so he concluded it was now his turn. He took a deep breath and began.

"The whole reason that I even responded to Lavenders advances was because of something Ginny said." Hermione gave him a confused look but he continued.

"You see me and Ginny got into an argument one day about her going around and snogging Dean in public. He way of getting me back was not only making comments on how I've never snogged anyone but how you snogged Krum." The redness finally disappearing from his face. "When I snogged Lavender I wasn't only trying to get back at you, but also trying to prove to myself that I'm not a bloody loser."

It all came together in Hermione's mind now, she always knew Ron was insecure, especially when it came to Viktor, but she never imagined that he would take it this far.

"Ron how many times do I have to tell you that Viktor and I are just friends!" Said Hermione mentally scolding herself for raising her voice at him, but she couldn't stop there. "In fourth year I didn't want to go to the ball with him I wanted to go with you! But you and Harry were so focused on finding a perfect beautiful girl that when Viktor asked me I just couldn't say no because I know that he saw that in me." Hermione was on the verge of tears now and Ron could tell.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder and began to cry.

"Hermione I know I'm a bloody tosser and couldn't admit my feelings to myself, let alone you. Until I saw you at the ball that night and you looked bloody beautiful." Hermione felt a different type of tears starting to form in her eyes. "That was the moment that I knew I felt something for you,and I was positive that you didn't share those feelings because you had Viktor which is why I acted out in such a bad way, and it's one of my biggest regrets Hermione." Ron finished.

That was it Hermione couldn't stop herself she sat up and gave Ron a peck on the lips. Not even a second after she pulled away Ron pulled her back and kissed her full on the mouth. It was fast and urgent at first, like one of them could disappear any second. Then it slowed down as they parted their lips and explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Hermione could feel how much more experienced he was then her and couldn't help the angry Lavender thoughts that popped into her head, but she quickly pushed them away and got lost in Ron for hours into the night.


	2. And it Begins

Chapter 2: It's time.

_Obliviate…_

Hermione trudged along; she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't see from the tears cascading down her face. There was no way she could apparate in this condition without causing more harm to herself. She had to walk until she could get herself together, on one hand this gave her time to think things over and get her emotions in check; on the other hand it would be longer until she could see Ron. She hadn't seen Ron since the train ride back to platform 9 ¾ and they weren't exactly aloud to say goodbye properly with their families and friends around. Even though they owled each other every few days it wasn't the same.

They decided it was best to keep their relationship under wraps until they figured out what they were doing, they had a huge mission of finding horcruxes that they had to focus on, and as much as she wanted to she couldn't spend their time snogging Ron. Nobody even knew about their 'thing', although Hermione expected Ginny had her suspicions but wasn't saying anything.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt _Ginny_, how will she feel knowing that her boyfriend, her best friend, and her brother are running off to god knows where and couldn't tell her anything. She knew Ginny was strong and wouldn't let on that she was devastated, but Hermione knew that she wouldn't be okay with this.

Another thought came into her mind, how fair is it for her and Ron to be happy and have a relationship while they were on their mission, while Harry was without anyone and would surely feel even more alone. _We got to do this for Harry,_ she thought.

She had been walking for at least an hour and had calmed down; she figured she could apparate to the Burrow now. She apparated to a hill side near the burrow, she saw its awkward form and couldn't help but smile. Then she got butterflies in her stomach, at first excited the nervous, how could she tell Ron that they should keep their relationship on hold for Harry? She knew he would react badly and be jealous. She continued to walk contemplating on how to tell Ron, when sadness over came her again.

Ron was sitting anxiously in his room waiting for Hermione to come to the Burrow. He hadn't seen Hermione since they left platform 9 ¾ and hadn't kissed Hermione since the last day of their 6th year. He thought the second one was way more of concern then the first. But he knew Hermione all too well and knew she would want to talk about what they were. He was well aware that Harry would not be happy if they spent the whole horcrux hunt all over each other, especially since he would be without Ginny, and most likely would be a wreck about it.

It was just him at the Burrow, Ginny and his parents went to Diagon alley to get stuff for Ginny's 6th year. The twins were at their shop, and Bill and Fleur were doing stuff for their wedding which Ron was dreading.

Ron heard a knock at the door which he found a bit odd since Hermione usually just apparated right into the house. Ron ran down stairs stopping himself before he reached the door so he didn't look like a tosser. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face until he saw Hermione sobbing with tears cascading down her face. Ron didn't even say a word; he just brought her into the house and pulled her into a hug while she sobbed into his chest.

"I-I had to…" She couldn't even finish a sentence she was crying so hard.

"Shhh." He soothed her.

They stood like that for a while until her sobs started to subside. She then looked at him grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was so needy from Hermione's side as she grabbed at Ron's shirt to bring him closer. As they pulled apart he tucked a hair behind her ear and gazed lovingly at her.

"I'll make us some tea." Said Ron; they sat at the Burrows long table and talked for hours.

"I had to erase my parent's memories." Hermione finally had the strength to say it aloud. "I had to! If-If any death eaters that are looking for us they may target them and there are so many muggle families being killed!" said Hermione loudly, she began to sob again and Ron rubbed her back.

"You did the right thing Hermione." Said Ron "If you didn't there could have been a worse outcome."

"My parents now think they are Monica and Wendell Wilkins and have always had a dream of moving to Australia." Hermione then started to laugh.

"This whole thing is so ridiculous, we have to turn our whole lives around and abandon our families with no explanation to save the whole wizarding world." She paused. "Do you ever think, why us? Have you ever imagined what life would be like if we never became friends with Harry, and if we had a somewhat normal experience at Hogwarts? I've been wondering that a lot lately." She finished.

"I've wondered that before too, well it would be a heck of a lot more boring wouldn't it?" Laughed Ron, Hermione giggled in agreement. "I honestly couldn't imagine it Hermione, if I wasn't friends with you or Harry, if we hadn't had to join Harry on some bizarre adventure every year, this is it Hermione it all ends here."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that, talking about everything going on until the rest of the Weasley's returned home.

It's been almost three weeks since Hermione arrived, in the mean time they managed to get Harry to the Burrow somewhat safely. Though the death of Mad-Eye Moody left a heavy load on everyone's shoulders, especially Harry who spent most of his time locked in his and Ron's shared room contemplating their next move.

It was now the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding and preparations were in full swing, kept them all as busy as possible, to keep them from discussing their mission Ron thought. Ron and Hermione didn't have much time together and no time alone together. The only time he got to kiss her was a peck before they went to bed her in Ginny's room and him in his and Harry's room. _There's one good thing about going on this bloody mission, I'll actually be able to be alone with Hermione sometimes, _Thought Ron.

The morning of the wedding was hectic to say the least. was about to have a fit, the twins were misbehaving as usual, and there was the process of having to disguise Harry with polyjuice potion so he wouldn't be recognized, he looked like a typical Weasley with the red hair and freckles.

Ron hadn't seen Hermione yet since she was spending a long time getting ready with Ginny; it took him however five minutes to get ready.

By the time the wedding started Ron was getting annoyed with the whole thing already, he and Harry had to stand at the entrance and great the guests. Everybody was carrying along when who other than Viktor Krum himself entered, Ron could feel his face grow hot with anger.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked Harry.

"Fleur probably invited him." Said Harry obviously annoyed at Ron's hatred for Viktor Krum after all these years.

But Ron wasn't paying attention, Hermione had just came and was walking towards them wearing a knee length red dress and her normally busy hair was relaxed into cute waves.

"You look amazing." Said Ron breathlessly

"Always the tine of surprise." Said Hermione back smirking.

Harry pretended not to notice his best mates miniscule flirting as he kept his eyes on the guests. They all grabbed a table along with Luna and her father and attempted to talk with them. Abruptly pulled Hermione up to the dance floor, a slow song was playing so he wrapped his arms around her waist and she let her hands clasp around his neck as they swayed back and forth.

"So I'm assuming you've seen Vicky?" said Ron out of nowhere.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald I saw him and had a very small casual conversation with him."

Ron looked hurt.

"Ron, will you ever understand that it's you? IT's you that I want…that I need, especially right now. We are about to go on a long journey to save the wizarding world and you think I'm focused on chatting up Viktor? Please Ron, please believe me if we're going to make this work you need to have faith in me like I have in you."

"You have faith in me?" Ron asked

"Yes, of course I-"

Ron cut her off by kissing her deeply in the middle of the dance floor, Hermione was so caught off guard but she didn't care and she continued to kiss him back. More than a few guests saw this interaction including Ginny who looked awed but not surprised, Krum who looked confused, and Harry who surprisingly looked quite angry. He was about to march over to them and ask them what hell was going on when a patronus came and told them the ministry has fallen.

_They're coming_

_They're coming_

Before they knew it Death eaters came out of nowhere, Harry shook off his anger and confusion and ran to Ron and Hermione so they could apparate; they landed at 12 Grimmauled Place.

"And it begins." Ron said aloud.

"And it begins." The other two repeated.


	3. If something should happen

Chapter 3

All three of them sat at Grimmauled Places living area in an awkward silence. There was heavy tension in the air since Harry found out about Ron and Hermione's relationship. Harry was angrier at Hermione then at Ron, he would expect this kind of immature behavior from Ron but Hermione was supposed to be the one he could talk to about relationships with. It started in sixth year after Ron went and snogged Lavender him and Hermione stayed up half the night discussing her feelings towards him and how hurt she was. Harry even mustered up some courage to admit to himself and to Hermione that he had more than "best mates little sister feelings" for Ginny. Their friendship took a whole new level that night and he had hoped that it would always be like that.

"Well I think I'm going to get ready for bed then." Said Ron as he stood up and got his pajamas out of Hermione's beaded bag and headed up the stairs of the old house.

_Yes leave me here by myself Ronald you bloody coward _Hermione thought.

"You know I would have expected Ron not to say anything, but I thought things were different with us  
>Hermione, I thought we could talk about stuff like that." Said Harry calmly. Hermione was glad he wasn't losing his temper.<p>

"Harry me and Ron wanted to keep our relationship low key for this exact reason, we-"

"Yes, snogging at the wedding in front of everybody was very low key Hermione." Said Harry cutting her off.

"That was…and accident, but Harry the last thing we want to do is jeopardize this mission, we are going to keep our relationship on hold until this is all over."

"So you and Ron are going to try and to be just friends during this whole thing? That's stupid Hermione."

Hermione looked at him with an awe expressions, she thought of all people that he would be the one that would want them to put their relationship aside and focus on the mission, who knew Harry Potter could be such a romantic?

"So you're completely okay with this?" She asked.

"Not completely, but I'll get over it." Harry smirked as he got up and left, Hermione could still tell that he didn't look happy. Had they hurt his feelings that bad? _Of course not, he just misses Ginny and is taking it out on us_ she thought.

She wanted to discuss this with Ron but she didn't think now was the right time with Harry around.

Harry thought that they should all stay in rooms which Hermione wasn't completely comfortable with but she obliged anyway seeing as she didn't want to anger Harry any more. Harry took Sirius's old room, Ron took Regulus's old room, and Hermione took the room once belonging to Mrs. Black, she felt chills of hatred all over her as she entered the room, there wasn't anything the Black family didn't despise more than Muggleborns, well other than Sirius. She still really wanted to talk to Ron about her and Harry's conversation earlier. As she lay in the creepy old dusty room her thoughts roamed to their mission ahead, where did they begin to look? Who is R.A.B. and what did he do with the locket? Destroy it? Hide it? These thoughts haunted her as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later by creaking noises around the house. _Did Harry have to suggest that we sleep in separate rooms? This house is awfully scary, _she thought. Not being able to be by herself anymore she got up and walked quickly to the room Ron was sleeping in, just as she thought he was there sleeping dead to the world around him, she sat there for a few moments and just smiled at the sight. She went over and tapped him lightly to wake him up, no response.

"Ron, Ronald wake up, please." Whispered Hermione as she shoved him lightly.

"Bloody hell woman, what are you doing." Said Ron groggily.

"I can't sleep this house is creepy and we need to talk about me and Harry's conversation after you abandoned me." She said smacking him on the arm. He moved over and pulled back the covers so she could lay with him.

"Okay, okay what did he say?"

"I think he was mainly just upset because me misses Ginny." Ron rolled his eyes. "And we shouldn't want to make him feel more alone and deprived then he already does, he needs someone right now, and I think he thinks that if we are together we won't pay any attention to him, and I told him we weren't going to make anything serious of it until this mission we're going on is over." Hermione finished.

"Hermione we can't just all of our feelings for each other off just because we don't want to hurt Harry's feelings." Said Ron who was obviously annoyed. "Yes, were not going to make anything official of it right now but I still think we should be able to be together and not have to be so cautious around Harry because he wishes he could be snogging my sister right now." Ron said bitterly as he flipped over so his back was now facing Hermione.

"Oh, Ron." Said Hermione soothingly as she rubbed his back. "Of course we'll be able to be together, it just can't be everything we focus on right now okay?"

Ron flipped back over and kissed her lightly.

"Hermione, tell me that we're going to make it through this." He whispered.

"Of course we are, why would you think different?"

Ron looked away clearly deep in thought; Hermione knew he was too insecure to tell her anything unless she pushed him.

"Ron please."

"It's just that." He sat up and looked at her. "This is a war; people die in wars, what if something happens to one of us?"

"You can't think like that Ron-"

"Hermione we have to, we don't know what we are doing, what's going to happen, or where we are going to end up, and we have to be prepared for the worst." Ron said a little harshly.

Hermione was now looking down trying to keep the tear in her eyes from spilling out, she turned to look at Ron and she couldn't hold it any longer. She lay on Ron's chest sobbing heavily for quite some time; all of the fears she had been holding in and trying to ignore came out right there. Ron was right, they had no idea what to expect and they had to be prepared for the worst possible outcome even if that meant death.

Ron snapped out of his own thoughts to see Hermione asleep on his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Tomorrow the trio had to start planning ways to get into the Ministry to steal the locket from Umbridge.

Days have passed and today was the day that the three of them were breaking into the Ministry. Everyone was on edge, especially Harry whose scar had been giving him excruciating pain lately. Every night Hermione stayed in the room Ron was sleeping in and they discussed their worries, their plans, and their hopes; they had never felt so close to each other.

Hermione's feelings for Ron were growing at an alarming pace, it seemed like they could talk about anything; and in a short time, if not already, they would know every detail about each other. This worried Hermione though, this could not distract her from the mission, Harry would be livid and it could cause them harm if she weren't alert at all times. What worried Hermione most of all though, what if something happened to one of them before Voldemort was destroyed how could the other carry on? Hermione couldn't even think about it because she knew she would be absolutely heart broken and ruined if something should happen to him.

Ron on the other hand was much less than worried about his growing relationship with Hermione, just knowing that she felt something for him gave him extreme confidence and something to fight for, he often found himself distracted by her though when they were having their group meetings, he could tell she was distracted by him as well, which often led to Harry storming up to his room in fury trying not to blow up at them.

Hermione awoke and the feeling of nervousness came upon her instantly. She shook Ron awake not wanting to be stuck in her thoughts and make things worse for herself. The two looked at each other but didn't say a word as they walked out of the room to where Harry was sitting in the kitchen.

"We're going now." Harry said out of nowhere, not even looking at Ron and Hermione.

"What? Harry we have to discuss more what we are going to do!" Hermione said in complete shock by his suddenness.

"Hermione we have be ready by the time the Ministry opens, we need to get to Umbridge quick, grab the locket off her and get the hell out of there before hell breaks loose." Harry said sounding very confident about the whole thing.

"I agree with Harry, Dad says the Ministry is barely functioning in the morning, we gotta strike them when they're weak." Said Ron, Harry gave him a proud look as they all help hands and disapparated to a street behind the Ministry.

They used polyjuice to change into three ministry workers, they had no idea who they were or what they did but they had to play along as best they could. Harry had run off in search of Umbridges office, he had more freedom since the person he was disguised as was a high ranking official. Ron on the other hand was a low class worker and was ordered by the death eater Yaxley to tend to his office. This left Hermione alone in the strange elevator until no one other than Umbridge herself came walking in wearing one of her usual odd pink outfits.

"Ah, Mafalda perfect we'll go straight down to the courtrooms, we have many muggleborns in store for us today my dear."

Hermione sat in a chair next to the judge's stand where Umbridge was currently sitting, they have been through almost nine wizards who claimed that they were not muggleborns but were all convicted anyway, it made her sick. When all of a sudden she saw disguised Harry and Ron enter the room.

"Runcorn, glad you could join us." Said Yaxley who was sitting on the other side of Umbridge.

The woman they were interrogating next happened to be the man Ron was disguised as wife. Ron stood there nervously next to her trying to act like a supportive husband. Umbridge than began yelling at the poor witch accusing her of being a muggleborn.

Harry could feel a pain in his scar, _it's here_ he thought, he looked around the courtroom; to Yaxley, to the dementors hovering above them when he saw it, a medium sized locket with a snake on it hanging around Umbridges neck. Just then Harry felt the polyjuice wearing off and decided now was the time to act. As he drew out his wand Umbridge and Yaxley gave him curious looks, while Ron and Hermione gave him looks of fear.

"What on earth are you doing Runcorn?" asked Umbridge

"You're lying Dolores and one mustn't tell lies." It was time

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he shot the spell at her, the dementors were released from the ceiling and were now coming at them, Hermione grabbed the locket and began to run as Yaxley started chasing and shooting curses at them. They took the elevator to the main floor of the Ministry and tried to act conspicuous which didn't last long since the polyjuice how now wore off and Harry was immediately recognizable. They then began to run as Yaxley came to the floor and continued shooting at them. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as they ran to the fire places so they could dissapparate. As they jumped in Yaxley was right behind them, Hermione knew they couldn't go back to where they were staying without being exposed so she closed her eyes and thought hard, they dissaparated again.


	4. Love confessions lead to Depressions

They landed with a smack on the ground, Hermione knew she had to apparate them somewhere else but didn't exactly know where. With quick thinking she thought of a forest in the middle of the country, she grabbed at the ground around her making sure she still had her beaded bag. She was still a little out of it since she hit the ground pretty hard, she heard groans so she sat up and looked around, Ron was there on the ground with his arm torn up shaking in pain.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted running over to him. His injury had quite an odd pattern to it, which lead Hermione to believe he had been splinched. Harry came running from where he had landed.

"What happened, I thought we were going back to Grimmauled Place?" Said Harry.

"We were, but Yaxley apparated with us and once he knew where we were hiding out we couldn't stay there anymore, so I apparated us again b-but Ron got splinched." Who was now crying as she healed Ron's arm with Dittany.

She managed to heal his arm completely, not being able to see him in pain anymore she began to put protective charms around the area.

"Harry can you put up a tent and get him inside please!" Hermione shouted with anger and fear in her voice.

"Where am I supposed to find a…" said Harry then looking at Hermione's beaded bag.

Once the tent was set up and Harry got Ron inside Hermione came in and sat on his bunk. He was asleep so she sat there brushing his hair out of his face and gazing at him. It was then that Harry stormed out of the tent angrily. Hermione got up and followed him out, she found him slouched against a tree muttering to himself.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked

"No, Hermione, I'm not okay while I'm on this mission to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time you're here on a romantic vacation with your boyfriend." Harry spat.

"Harry how could you say that we are on this mission for you! We are putting our lives in danger for you!" Hermione yelled, then a realization came to her.

"Where is the locket? She asked.

Harry pulled the locket that was hanging around his neck out from inside his shirt.

"Give it to me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

He took the locket off his neck and immediately felt a weight lifted from his shoulders as the anger melted away from him.

"Better?" Asked Hermione more calmly now that she knew the reason for Harry's anger, although she was still shaken from his comments, is that what he really thought and just wasn't saying to them?

"We'll take it in shifts." She began to walk back when Harry stopped her again.

"Hermione I think we should keep watch outside, I'll stay out here first."

Hermione agreed to the idea and walked inside to see Ron sitting up in his bunk, she lay next to him and snuggled into his chest careful not to touch his arm.

"I think Harry's upset that we're together." Whispered Hermione.

"He said he was okay with it, we're focused on this mission, what more can we do?" Hermione noticing anger in his voice turned to kiss him.

Before Hermione knew it Ron was on top of her snogging her like there was no tomorrow, she put her hands under his shirt and moved them up and down his back as he gripped at her sides.

They broke apart sat up and leaned their foreheads against each other's, Ron grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear, but Hermione heard it loud and clear, it was the only thing she had wanted to hear since her fourth year.

"Oh, I love you too Ronald." They fell back in the bunk and continued to kiss passionately.

The next few days went by with no new leads everybody was a little tense especially whoever had the locket on at the time. Harry was acting out because of the unsuccessful attempts of destroying the locket, Hermione wanted nothing more to gush to someone about her and Ron, but Harry was barely even speaking to the other two these days. Ron's annoyance levels with Harry were through the roof, Hermione made sure that Ron's time with the locket was the shortest, and she made sure to keep him away from Harry while he was wearing it.

Hermione was sitting by a tree since it was her turn to be on watch, she was day dreaming about her and Ron when she saw Harry walking towards her. He came and sat down next to her, he seemed at peace, this was the first good mood Harry has been in since they started camping out in the forest.

"Your in a good mood today." Said Hermione

"Well I haven't had the locket on all day, which makes a hell of a difference in ones mood."

Hermione mentally smacked herself realizing Ron is the one who has had the locket on all day, she couldn't help but get a bit worried.

"So how are you and Ron? Seems like you're getting closer by the minute." Said Harry matter of factly.

"I'm really afraid to talk about this to you Harry." Hermione said not looking at him.

"What, why would you-"

"Because we both know that this good mood is not going to last and the minute you feel angry you're going to spit everything I tell you back in my face and in Ron's and I won't have it!" Hermione realized she was practically yelling at him and did not know how much she was holding in until now.

"I'm sorry." She said, Harry was speechless, she caught him so off guard. " It's just that I'm so stressed out and I'm sad and I'm worried and I feel like the only person I can talk to is Ron but he is getting more out of hand by the minute because of the sodding locket." It was then that she began to cry.

Harry held her and wrapped an arm around her to soothe her.

"Shh, Hermione you can talk to me, I know I haven't been keeping a hold on my emotions either, but that's why we need to find a way to destroy the damn locket so we can all get on with each other."

They sat there like that for a while Hermione trying to calm down, and Harry trying to cheer her up. They walked hand in hand back towards the tent, not knowing that a certain red head was watching and getting angrier by the minute.

Hermione was sitting on her bunk drinking the tea she had just made, Ron had just come in from his shift and had decided to get some tea for himself as well.

"Come here." Hermione said moving over and patting a spot next to her on the bunk. He sat down and she snuggled closer to him, they haven't had time to talk alone since their love confessions.

"Hermione, what are we?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Well I-I don't-" She stuttered

"I mean if we aren't anything, then that gives you the freedom to go off and…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Ron what are you saying?"

"Nothing it's nothing." He muttered as he began to get up.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Ron, I love you." She whispered.

He gave her a smile that Hermione knew was fake, she wanted to know what the problem was but didn't want to aggravate him more so she left it alone.

Later that night Hermione was looking over some off the books she brought when she realized something.

"Harry! Come here I think I found something!" Hermione squealed.

He came walking groggily toward her seeming as she had awakened him.

"Harry, the sword, the sword of Gryffindor its goblin made."

"Brilliant, and…" He said sarcastically.

"The sword absorbs anything magical that it comes in contact with, you stabbed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets so-"

"The sword has snake venom in it, it can destroy horcruxes." Said Harry coming to terms with the situation.

"Hermione you are brilliant!" He cheered.

When all of a sudden Ron appeared looking sleep deprived and angry.

"That's right I'm still here." He said coldly.

"Is there a problem Ron?" asked Harry almost in a sneering way.

"Don't expect me to be grateful because now there's another damn thing we have to find." Ron spat.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Said Harry.

"I thought you knew what you were doing; I thought Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile."

Hermione came up to Ron and tried to take the locket off of him.

"Ron, please take the locket off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you haven't been wearing it all day." She pleaded.

Ron pushed her aside and continued to talk to Harry.

"Do you know why I listen to the radio at night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred or George." Said Ron.

"Do you think I like doing this Ron? Do you think I'm not missing people?" Harry than began to yell. "You don't think I know how this feels."

"No you don't know how it feels!" Ron yelled back. "You have no family!"

Harry charged at Ron pushing him hard.

"Go! Go then!" Harry yelled. "Leave the locket."

Ron took off the locket and threw it on the ground; Hermione was practically in tears she couldn't even find the words to beg him to stay. Suddenly he turned to her.

"And what are you going to do?" He couldn't even look at her when he asked. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Hermione didn't even speak she looked back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"Okay fine, I get it you choose him." And with that Ron stormed out of the tent, Hermione came to her senses and ran after him.

"Ron! Where are you going? Come back, please." There was a moment of silence followed by the familiar crack of someone dissaparating, Harry could hear Hermione's loud sobs from outside while he went to his bunk and tried to hold back tears of his own.


	5. When You're Gone

Harry awoke almost an hour later, he was exhausted but at the same time not able to sleep. He got up and saw that Hermione still had not come back, fear struck him at the thought that Hermione might have decided to leave with Ron. But when he exited the tent he saw her sitting on the ground, her eyes red and swollen with tears and tiredness. He went and sat next to her, he didn't really know what to say so they remained silent.

"We should move to another location today." She said out of nowhere. "It's not safe to stay in the same place."

"Hermione we could wait a few more days just in case Ron…" He flinched knowing that he shouldn't have said his name, tears sprung back in Hermione's eyes.

"He's not coming back." She snapped. "He's not coming back." She repeated to herself this time in a whisper.

Hermione wiped a tear from her face with the back of her hand as she got up and went back inside the tent. A few minutes later Harry went inside to see Hermione trying to make tea while sobbing very hard. Harry went up to her and hugged her she cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Hermione everything will work out eventually." Harry was trying to think of some comforting words that he could say to her but was finding it hard seeing as he didn't know if they would ever see Ron again.

"He was so tired and stressed he just needs some time, he'll be back." Harry said soothingly.

"But he thought that you and me…" She paused. "It's all my fault, I was hurting him and I didn't even notice." She cried.

"Hermione it wasn't just your fault it was my fault too, hell it was even Ron's fault." Said Harry.

"But I love him so much." She sobbed. "And I made him go away."

It was then that she collapsed on her bunk and began to cry hysterically again. It was obvious that Hermione needed time to sort things out for herself as well; Harry knew that he and Hermione had to keep it together, especially now that they both were without the ones they loved.

The next morning Harry woke up to Hermione packing stuff in her beaded bag preparing for their new location. Her eyes were red and swollen, even worse than the night before; Harry guessed that she hadn't slept all night. As he got up and began to get himself together Hermione did not speak to him she didn't even make eye contact with him.

_These next few days are going to be pure hell _he thought. He couldn't help but letting the selfish thoughts go through his head, they needed to start focusing on finding horcruxes; he knew Hermione's heart was broken but he himself was still a little angry about the Ron situation, but unlike Hermione he could put his emotions aside to focus on the mission.

When they were all ready to go Hermione went down to a tree and tied the scarf she wore when Ron left around it, she thought of it as sign to him, that if he did come back he would know that they had left. She slowly walked back up to where Harry was waiting for her patiently; he grabbed her hand as they apparated to their new location.

They landed on cracked ground that happened to be on a mountain side, Harry took in the beautiful sights and his mood was suddenly lifted. He looked over at Hermione who once again had tears flowing down her face; she walked away from Harry and sat on a large rock with her head buried in her knees shaking with sobs. Harry then set up the tent and put the enchantments around the campsite.

_Yep very long days ahead_ was all he could think.

A few weeks had passed and everything was starting to get back into routine, Harry and Hermione were getting along fine and the usual sudden outburst of tears from Hermione had subsided as well.

Harry had an idea growing in his head that he knew Hermione would disapprove of, Godrics Hollow. It was the place where Harry's parents were buried, which was the main reason he wanted to go, but he also had the strangest feeling that the sword of Gryffindor might be there too. The idea wouldn't leave his mind and he decided to talk to Hermione about it.

She was sitting on the rocks outside reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ Harry rolled his eyes at the sight; she hadn't put the book down since she got it.

"Hermione we need to talk about something." Harry said, not backing down now, ever since Ron left he had been more cautious around Hermione, he never knew what emotions would come out of her.

She shut her book and gave him a quizzical look.

"I think we should go to Godrics Hollow, I-I mean it's where Dumbledore lived, it's the home of Godric Gryffindor, the bloody sword might be there! And…and my parents are there as well." He trailed off getting quiet.

"It's really not a good idea Harry…" Harry looked down at the ground as she spoke. "But the more I read the more I think we'll have to go there at some point." Harry's head shot up almost a little to excitedly.

"I've been seeing this sign; it's been drawn into my book." She pointed at a triangle with a circle and a line going through it.

"What if Dumbledore drew it; even from the grave that man is helping us!" Harry yelled in excitement, he practically skipped back to the tent to start packing his things. Hermione just shook her head and smiled, it's the first time she hasn't felt like lying in her bunk and crying all day since Ron left. She got up and followed Harry into the tent as they pack for another journey of their own.

Two weeks later Harry sat outside the tent in the cold Godrics Hollow went by in a blur, he had seen his parent's grave and the house he had lived in with them. The comforting thought was interrupted by another thought of Nagini almost killing them. Ever since Hermione has been more paranoid then ever which was starting to get on Harry's nerves, so he volunteered to take first watch.

Harry snapped out of his daydream when he saw a glowing light in the distance.

_It's a patronus_ he thought.

Just as quickly as he saw it, it began to run, Harry chased after it. He got closer to it and could make out that the patronus was a doe. He ran up to a frozen lake where the patronus had stopped running, it then disappeared under the frozen surface. Confused, Harry walked onto the lake and saw another source of light under the surface, this time it was the sword of Gryffindor. Knowing what he had to do Harry took off his clothes and broke a small circle into the ice. He jumped into the freezing water where he was paralyzed by the cold. As he tried to swim down he felt something beginning to pull him up, the locket which was hanging around his neck was pulling him up towards the surface, choking him in the process. Harry desperately tried to find the hole in the ice that he broke but the locket would not stop pulling him away from it. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen he felt something else pulling him out of the lake.

"Hermione?" He croaked, not being able to see without his glasses.

"Are you bloody mental? Out here trying to defeat You-Know-Who and you're going to go drown in a lake?"

It wasn't Hermione, but Harry would recognize that tone and meaningless swearing anywhere, and he had never been so happy to hear it in his life.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, I haven't forgotten about it! I'm going to try and update it more often now.

I did take out the whole Godrics Hollow scene, I didn't think it was necessary to type out the whole thing like I did with the ministry scene.

I did stop it here because I want the next chapter to be when Ron comes back, it should be good!

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
